


Watch Me Bleed

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Consensual, Feelings, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 08 - BloodplayInside an abandoned warehouse, Peter hangs in chains as Deadpool makes him bleed.





	Watch Me Bleed

Wade sauntered forward, unable to keep a smirk from forming on his face at the sight before him.

Peter - his beautiful baby boy - hung in shackles and chains from the ceiling. His beautiful pale body stretched out for him, smooth skin over taunt hard muscle. Dusky nipples stood erect in the cool evening air, the barest trail of light brown hair led from his navel down past the v of his hips. His head rested downwards, but rose when he heard Wade's approaching footsteps. Eyes, the softest shade of brown, lit up at the sight of him.

"Look at you," Wade breathed. He brought his hand up to gently stroke Peter's cheek. Peter leaned into his touch.

He pulled out a knife and watched it gleam in the light. Wade trailed a gloved finger over the edge. "You still sure about this, baby boy?"

Peter nodded, chains rattling.

An indescribable feeling surged within Wade’s chest. He took the knife in his gloved hand and placed the cool blade against Peter's sternum. He heard Peter's breath hitch at the contact. Turning the blade, he ghosted the sharp edge down Peter's chest, stopping at the navel. Wade couldn’t help but imagine the first prick, the first breaking of the skin, the first show of red on the canvas of Peter's naked body - how beautiful he would look, how dizzyingly thrilling it would feel to see. Wade played more - swirling invisible patterns upon the unmarred surface of Peter’s chest and abdomen. Peter’s lip trembled as soft gasps filled the silence, breathy moans and strangled whimpers barely joining in tow. Peter was just so sensitive - even his cock had started to stir, growing from just the barely-there touch.

Lifting the blade, Wade then brought it to press it flat against Peter’s nipple. Peter gasped and arched away from the cool metal.

"Careful, baby boy. Move too much and I might hurt you," Wade growled. He ran the tip around Peter's nipple, feeling Peter tense to remain still, but unable to stop a desperate cry from the contact.

"So sensitive," Wade purred.

"Wade," Peter pleaded.

"Is this too much for you, baby boy?"

Peter cried out again as Wade gave the barest prick to the hardened nub.

“M-more,” Peter said between shaky breaths.

Wade smirked. The sharp blade in his hand moved in a flash, cutting a stripe along Peter's chest. Peter jolted as though he'd been shocked and let out a series of whimpers, crescendoing into a moan as the first beads of blood formed - Peter's beautiful blood. They dropped like tears, painting red streaks down Peter's skin. Wade stared, mesmerised. He brushed a thumb through the scarlet tracks, smudging the lines, before bringing the thumb to his mouth. The taste of Peter - not just iron, but _Peter_ \- filled Wade with a fierce rush of desire.

He grasped Peter's hair roughly, tugging his head up so that Wade could bring him in for a bruising kiss. He bit down on Peter's lip, loving the way Peter's trembling shook the chains, the way Peter leaned into the pain, his sweet cries stifled by Wade's mouth. Wade pulled away and Peter gave him a pleading look. His hair was jostled, face flushed. He looked almost drunk.

Wade brought up the knife to eye-level. Peter watched him, no fear in his face. Complete and utter trust. With the blade Wade made a couple of small cuts on Peter's bottom lip. He watched them start to bleed. Peter rolled his tongue, licking and tasting the emerging blood as it trickled over the swell of his lip. Wade let out a growl and kissed Peter again, now sharing the taste with him.

"More," Peter gasped, breaking the kiss. "I want to bleed...for you."

Wade didn’t know what words to say, what single thing could express the height of desire, the incalculable longing, the fierce blooming of emotion inside his chest that was born of Peter’s offering. His blood, his life, his submission.

Wade made another gash, deeper, so sharp the flesh was white before filling with red, overflowing. Wade brought his mouth to the wound, licking at it with reverence. His large hands clasped and ran over Peter's smooth skin, wanting to cherish every inch of him. Above him he could hear Peter gasping and moaning, as though what Wade was doing was revelationary.

"You give so much to me," Wade told Peter as he broke away. He thoughtfully traced the lines of Peter's abs with the knife. "You know that, baby boy?" He pressed the blade, coaxing red droplets to the surface of Peter's skin. "Letting me do this."

"B-because I am yours," Peter stuttered. "Wade, I am."

Wade looked up at Peter, whose eyes shone bright with tears.

"You say things like that and I don't know what I'll end up doing. Makes me want to cut you more. Whip you till you're red raw. Oh, baby boy." Wade said in a hushed voice. His thumb rubbed Peter's cut lip.

"You can, if you want," Peter replied, his face bearing an angelic softness.

"Not tonight. This is more than enough."

And Wade kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm just really slow, but it takes me ages to edit these, and maybe by the time I reach the end...it's a little weak...
> 
> I'm only a little sorry. It's a lot to get done in a short period of time.


End file.
